Loving you
by 1winterfrostfinalfantasy
Summary: so my friend wrote me a "Get well" story...


Loving you.

Meg's Pov

I gulp squirming lightly on his lap drawing a light gasp to escape his clenched teeth. "D-don't do that honey." he whispered with a light blush, he looked away from me. My clothed legs were on eather side of his waist while I faced him. A deep blush covering my casce. "W-why?" I new why, I could feel it, but deep in my gut, I wanted it...

So much more of it.

Chase gulped before gazing back at me with hazy, lustful eye's, "I ..I warned... You... D-don't move..." He gulped. Deciding to be a bit sassy, I slowly grinded agains't him causing him to grown into my shoulder. "I..." I I tryed but seeing how chase inturupted me I gulped at his responce.

"I... Know what you... you want..." Moving with my hips he grabbed my waist before thrusting his waist upwards inbetween my jeans. Moving my hips in a forward and backward motion creating such an erotic friction and feeling. I gasp, arms shakey and head drooping downwards. "n... nnh..." I gave out my first moan before he captured my lips.

This... this was really happening... Chase paused panting from the kiss. He paused, looking up at me from the chair we were sitting on. "a...are you sure you really want this?" his voice was strangly sincere... But that wasn't really a suprise to me. I shakely nodded before feeling him pick me up and carfully carry me upstairs and to his bedroom.

I smiled seeing a gray cat laying on the floor next to his bed. That's when I felt him lay me down and quickly hovered over me. I blushed when I finally felt him tug at the rim at my pants. I led his hand back upwards. "N... No... N-not yet... " Leading his hands upwards in want. I slid my shirt off and he imidiantlly got the point.

Gulping, chase looked at my bra then back up at me, Trying to distract myself I soon feel the imense pleasure, he began rubbing my left nipple through the thin fabric.

I bit back a moan. He grinned before groaping my left breast and rubbed it. I moaned aloud this time, he began to play with my right breast with his free hand and captured my lips with his. Arching at his touch he slid his hands under my bra lightly toying with my right nipple causing me to curse.

"for the love of th-!" my breath was caught in my throat when his right hand left my left breast to unbutton and play with my jewl through the fabric. "H... Hah... Ahhahah...!" I moan as my legs enstictinvly spread for him. I lift myself up tightly holding onto him.

"C-chase.." I whispered before my breath hitches again. He moved my panties aside to rub at my sensitive clitorise. I arched my back tightly curling my toes at the intense sensations. I opened my mouth and licked at my dry mouth.

Approching me soon after, he presses a firy kiss to my lips before trailing wet kisses down my neck and towards my nipples he began to suck."Ha!" I held his head there curling my fingers in his curly, dusty, blonde hair while he rolled the flesh in his mouth, my blush grew deeper and turned to the right closing my eyes in order to proporly feel the sencations of his fingers working on my jewel and his hot mouth on my breast.

I gasped, he pushed two digits deep into me. I arch my back sqeaking at the sudden feeling.

"hush kitten..." he whispered to me, "B-but..." I was slightly frightened at the addictive panic wailing and swerling up in my gut. he took my hand whith his free one. "shhh... Don't be scared... im here everythings ok... im right here" My breath was shaky and my eyebrows furrowed when he inserted a third finger, curling and thrusting them, I dug my fingers into his back. "I... It feels g... good.."

I managed to say while he only chuckled, removing his fingers he stared at me with an evil look. "More..." I begged pushing all irrelivent thoughts aside. "You're going to get more..." He whispered backed to me. Before comprehending his next actions I practically screamed when he began to greedily lap up my fluides.

Covering my mouth and sqeezing my eyes shut in embarracment I decided to push myself upwards sitting up on my elbows and reached down keeping him where he was. I mewed deeply as two fingers joined his dancing tongue. I didn't realize he wanted this as much as I did, flicking and rolly my clitoras with his skilled tongue, I was close, and he was no fool not to notice.

Removing his fingers, he pulled himself upwards to face me, his damp lips forming a goofy smile. "I.. Im going to make you feel good ok?" he muttered and reached for his belt. I quickly stopped him, confusion painted his face when he realised my intentions. "N.. No fair I get.. All the f-fun.." I whisper unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper.

He gulped when he saw he was pitching a tent. "S-shit.." he growled, tightly holding onto the railings at the top of the bed avoiding eye contact in embarresment. "W.. Wow." was my only reply, running a finger across the side of it. He groaned deeply, tightening his grip on the railing. "C-carful with that... Kitten..." I pulled away the fabric to get a good look.

Chases cheeks grew red when feeling the cool breese on his exposed skin. Thats whenh his breath hitches and eyes widen. Swerling my tongue in circles on his tip, I swollowed and sucked his member with ease. Saliva rolled down the left corner of my mouth.

I closed my eyes while chases breath staggered as his head drooped to hang in between his muscular arms. Watching me do my work. He held the back of my head and I grabbed the shaft with my right hand moving up and down while I continued my mouth work.

"M... Meg... I...Im " I new he was close and I didn't want this to end so I desided to withdraw his member from my mouth with a pop. His chest heaved while I gazed into his eyes. "Meg.." He began his breath still a bit shakey. "I... Im ready" I muttered to him. I watched as Chase reached over to his end table and opened it. Rummaging threw the contents he soot took out a small green package ripping it with his sharp side teeth. A condom.

Once he slipped it on, pulled off the rest of his cloths as well as mine he hovered over me slowly rubbing himself against my jewel. At first, it felt like nothing, at first it just felt like he was rubbing his shaft against my womanhood, theats when he finally got used to his newly found rythum my breath seemed to stagger, the harder he grew the deeper he would push. I growl a bit frusterated.

"are you sure you want to do this." he asked again only a fool wouldn't consider asking such a question. I nodded sqeezing my eyes shut. He held back a light smile. "hold onto me... Kitten..." My saftey was everything to him and he new this would hurt me quite a bit. I tightly held onto him burrying my face into the crook of his neck. He slowly began to lower me down, bairly touching the tip, I gulp tightening my grip.

He pushed inside of me, breath hitching and gasps escaping both of our mouths. I mewed, the feeling of having somone, hot, hard, loving, lusting wanting needing, inside of you seemingly alien. Chase slowly withdrew only to push back in a bit deeper.

I gasp as the pain stretched on. "Go slow at first... I beg, he nodded. His thrusts wanting to practicly attack me, he still slowed his thrusts. I gasped at every thrust, "s... slower..." I muttered, moments past and the pain finally numbed . feeling a bit dissapointed, was sex always this dull? That's when I felt it.

Chases baby thrusts triggered something, and it felt good,

it felt really good.

"Faster..." I mutter, as chase game me a intrested look, thrusts going a bit faster and that deep blissful feeling was soon felt. I gasped as he growned my walls gripped him perfectly. He quickly sped up the pase. "...!" I gasp as the waves of pleasure began pushing me to my limits, I was close, and chase was aswell.

"Im... Im close.." chase said.

"I am to..." I replyed digging my nails into his back. After a few well aimed thrusts, both chase and I gasped and elled out eachothers names. Pulling out of me, he fell to the side of me, pulling me into a cuddling position. From there, he pulled a red sheet over us, and we soon fell into a content sleep.

Best. Night. Ever.

**... I regret nothing... Im just suprised that she can write such detailed stories... so remember I did NOT write this...**


End file.
